Rin Okumura
Rin Okumura is the son of Satan, the elder, fraternal twin brother of Yukio Okumura and boyfriend of Shiemi Moriyama. Studying as an Exwire at True Cross Academy, Rin desires to earn a Knight Meister and defeat his biological father. He is also the main protagonist of the Blue Exorcist series. Statistics *'Name': Rin Okumura, Son of Satan, Blue Exorcist *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': December 27 *'Classification': Human/Demon Hybrid, True Cross Academy Student, Exwire, Exorcist Knight *'Height': 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 63 kg (139 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Navy Blue *'Blood Type': A *'Attire': Black jacket, white short-sleeved shirt, loose necktie, black pants, dark belt with a chain attached to the right side's loop, and dark shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Shiro Fujimoto (Adoptive Father; deceased), Satan (Father), Yuri Egin (Mother; deceased), Yukio Okumura (Brother), Mephisto Pheles (Half-Brother), Amaimon (Half-Brother) *'Class': S-Class to SS-Class *'Skills': Flames of Satan, Knight Meister, High-Speed Regeneration, Telepathy, Spectral Awareness, Master Swordsman Specialist, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Immense Durability and Endurance, Keen Intellect, Cooking Specialist *'Standard Equipment': Kurikara *'Weaknesses': If Rin's tail or his "heart" (the Kurikara) are destroyed, he will die. He's rather reckless and is sometimes foolhardy when he's riled up. He also suffers from deep-seated trauma and survivor's guilt from Father Fujimoto's death and is terrified of being abandoned. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Satan Slash, Satan Bomb, Satan Shield, Satan Claw, Satan Blue Hawk Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level. Small City level with Satan Blue Hawk *'Speed': At least Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class SJ, likely Class TJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. *'Stamina': At most Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Sword, Several Tens of Meters with flames, higher under certain conditions *'Intelligence': Low Average normally, Gifted in combat *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Rin has messy, dark blue hair that sweeps down in his pale skin and intense blue eyes. Since using Kurikara for the first time, Rin began exhibiting a number of physical traits that hint at his demonic nature in his human form such as prominent canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a black; fur-tufted tail just above his hips. In his Demon form, Rin gains two horn-like blue flames floating above his head, long elf-like ears, and slit-like red pupils while his irises remain a deep blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail. While in True Cross Academy, Rin wears the school's uniform, which consists of a white short-sleeved shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, black pants with a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side, and black shoes. He is also seen carrying around Kurikara in a red sleeve over his back and shoulder with a black strap. In class, he is occasionally seen with his bangs pinned up so he can read his studies. Personality Rin is a laid-back, down-to-earth and brooding young man, but can be very short tempered and stubborn (only when there's a good reason he's angry). He can be very violent and get into fights (possibly caused by his demon side), but really has a kind heart. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. He also seems very protective of Yukio, and aims to surpass him one day. However, Yukio often finds Rin annoying due to his frequent impulsiveness and stupidity, which makes Yukio look down on Rin as much as up and makes it hard for Rin to be taken seriously by Yukio and even several others, making Rin desperate to earn his brother's approval. Unlike his brother, Rin is immature, which leads other people into believing that he is younger than Yukio; it's been noted by several people that despite being twins, he and Yukio couldn't possibly be more different. He is headstrong (literally as well as metaphorically) and is often very open with his friends. However, when his friends found out about his demon heritage, they become afraid of him, thinking that he is unstable which could lead to a disaster, but they slowly got used to him and accepted him later on during the Kyoto mission. Rin is often shown to be able to relate to people easily and connect their feelings to his own, such as Shiemi Moriyama's grief over her grandmother, Ryuji Suguro's ambition to defeat Satan, and Allen Walker's vow to Mana. He's also able to understand Shiemi's desperate desire for friends, as he grew up with almost no friends due to being constantly harassed by bullies and being called a demon. In general, he is often the first one to try and make people feel better if they're down. He's not the type of person for school or studying, though he was able to gain a junior high diploma and become an Exwire. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Flames of Satan: Also known simply as "Blue Flames", Rin, as the son of Satan, has inherited his father's trademark flames, which as suggested are uniquely blue in color. The majority of Rin's powers are sealed in the demon-slaying blade Kurikara, however he is able to use a significantly smaller amount of flames even when his sword is sheathed, typically when enraged. He later undergoes training to control his flames to prevent them from leaking out, as well as to ensure that he is not consumed and reverted to a permanent feral state when he draws his sword. Rin later gains a small amount of control over his flames however he is still prone to his flames leaking out during bursts of rage. After the battle with the Impure King, Rin has enough control over his flames to create techniques by channeling the flames that are released through his sword in a coordinated manner. *'Pyrokinesis': The most basic ability that Rin possesses due to his heritage, Rin has the ability to create and control fire with his mind. *'Demon Form': When Rin draws his sword, which acts both as his "heart" and the source of his demonic power, he gains access to his true power. Likewise, this also puts Rin at a severe disadvantage, as he does not keep his tail concealed, which is one of his weaknesses, and it exposes his heart, meaning that if Kurikara is destroyed while it is drawn, Rin will die. Knight Meister: Rin is an aspiring Knight Meister, and as such employs a demonic sword as his main weapon, which in his case is the Kōmaken Kurikara. Rin eventually gains enough skill and control with his flames and sword to be able to perform various techniques with his Flames of Satan. *'Satan Slash': Rin channels his Flames of Satan through the Kurikara and fires them at his opponent in a the form of a crescent-shaped wave. *'Satan Bomb': Rin stabs Kurikara into the ground and then creates a series of explosions at various nearby points of his choosing. *'Satan Shield': *'Satan Claw': *'Satan Blue Hawk': High-Speed Regeneration: Rin, also due to his heritage, has inherited the demonic power of high-speed regeneration, which in short allows him to recover from fatal or near-fatal wounds at astonishingly high speeds, giving him an extreme amount of durability. Telepathy: Rin has shown the ability to exercise telepathy, but only in instances where the one he is talking to is a higher class demon who is not capable of speaking human language, as is the case with Kuro and Ukobach. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Yukio Okumura *Shiro Fujimoto *Satan *Kuro *Shiemi Moriyama *Ryuji Suguro *Renzo Shima *Konekomaru Miwa *Izumo Kamiki *Shura Kirigakure *Mephisto Pheles *Amaimon *Pegasus Kouga *Tatsumi *Allen Walker *Diablo Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Okumura Family Category:Exorcist Category:Exwire Category:Knight Category:Swordsmen Category:True Cross Academy Members Category:Blue Exorcist Characters Category:Protagonists